


A Rainy Afternoon

by Amyrose47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyrose47/pseuds/Amyrose47
Summary: Mycroft picks up Lestrade for a brief meeting, but Greg is soaked from being out in the rain. They go back to Mycroft's flat so he can dry off and warm up.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Knuckles rasped against the metal exterior of Mycroft's car. The driver unlocked the rolling fortress and upon hearing the whir, the very thoroughly soaked Detective Inspector opened the door and climbed in.

"Brr..." Lestrade voiced as he pulled the door shut with an audible click behind him. Mycroft raised an eyebrow as he appraised the other man. Greg figured he probably looked like a wet dog after spending the afternoon over a dead body in the pouring rain. He flashed Mycroft a big genuine smile. "Thanks for rescuing me from the cold, Mycroft. And to what, exactly, do I owe this pleasure?" 

"My, my, Gregory." Mycroft mused. Greg's smile grew wider. It wasn't often that Mycroft called him by his first name. "Quite a day at the office, I see. I'm beginning to recall why I don't engage in field work as much anymore." The government official allowed a ghost of a smile to play across his lips.

Greg laughed. "Yeah, well," He said as he wrung the water from his coat, "I like being out in the elements." He flicked the water from his hands playfully at Mycroft. "Keeps me fit and in check with reality." The other man looked at him incredulously, slightly jarred by Greg's demeanor. 

"That it does. However, I would much prefer to stay dry." Mycroft chided lightly as he looked the detective over. Greg shivered under his gaze. Was the reaction from the cold, or from the way that the taller man was dragging his eyes over the soaked clothes that clung to well formed muscles? Greg ran both hands through his silver hair and ruffled it, sending more water droplets flying. "You look positively drowned, Lestrade. Would you like me to ask my driver to turn up the heat?" 

"Sure. Unless, you're planning on coming over here to help warm me up." Greg responded cheekily with a slight tilt of the head. "You are entirely amusing." Mycroft smiled and shook his head before reaching his umbrella out and hooking the handle into the latch of the window divider. He slid it over swiftly. "Davidson, please increase the heat for Mr. Lestrade, and do take us to 1100 E. Wellington, please." "Of course, sir." The driver responded. The car pulled off and towards it's destination.

The sound of heavy rain hitting the metallic roof filled the car. The sound was steady and soothing. "Good to know you find me amusing. What other words might you use to describe me?" Greg inquired with a wink. "Hmm, let's see..." Mycroft pretended to ponder for a moment as he stowed his umbrella off to the side. "How about...responsible, reliable, diligent, thorough..." Greg tongue darted out to lick his lips before smiling grandly. "...good natured and kind hearted. You are also promiscuous and flirtatious. Particularly so at the moment, I find." 

"You can read me like an open book!" Greg chuckled. "Mind if I do you?" He asked. "I wouldn't mind at all. I might enjoy it, in fact." Mycroft responded to the innuendo boldly. The D.I.'s eyes lit up in surprise and delight. He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. "Well, I think that you're, uh, immensely intelligent, of course, but also very clever. You're rational, calm and clear headed. Loyal to a fault. You're powerful, not just in rank, but in every way." Mycroft seemed to preen a bit under Greg's words. "Good to know you think so highly of me" Mycroft mused. "Ditto, but don't go getting a big head now. You're still human under all of that, Mycroft." The detective replied. "Perhaps." Mycroft speculated.

"We will be arriving shortly." The driver informed them, his voice carrying clearly from the front seat. "Thank you Davidson. Mr. Lestrade will be joining me for a while at my flat, so you may be dismissed after dropping us off." Greg lifted an eyebrow at Mycroft in question. The government official feigned ignorance. "Talking me back to your place, are you?" Greg inquired. "Yes." Mycroft swallowed roughly and hoped he wasn't blushing. Much to Greg's amusement, he was. "We still need to discuss the newest development with Sherlock's latest case. Why not do that in the comfort of my flat, while I place your wet clothes into my dryer?"

"So, you're proposing that I come home with you and strip naked?" Greg laughed heartily as Mycroft's blush deepened considerably. The taller man's brain seemed to stutter at the implication. "I'm sorry Mycroft, you make it far too easy for me to tease." Greg swore he spied the driver smirking before he told the men that they had arrived at their destination. Mycroft's mind sputtered back to life and he thanked Davidson for his services before exiting the car, wielding his umbrella. "Thanks for the ride Davidson!" Greg voiced. He prepared to brave the cold rain again, but much to his surprise, Mycroft was waiting outside his door so that he could share the cover of his umbrella. "Wouldn't want you catching Pneumonia now, would we? Who else could possibly handle Sherlock back at the yard?"

"How thoughtful!" Greg said sarcastically. Mycroft smiled. They walked up to the entrance of the building and the politician pressed a code into the pin pad. Once inside, Mycroft closed his umbrella and shook it gently. The duo headed up a flight of stairs in silence and Greg followed as Mycroft strolled over to a door on the left. He unlocked it quickly with keys he produced from his suit jacket. They gathered just inside, then Mycroft closed the door and locked it behind them.

Greg couldn't believe how bare it was in Mycroft's flat. There wasn't a single item to give personality or familiarity within sight. Mycroft gave a curt nod towards the hallway. "The bathroom is down the hall, to the right. There should be a spare night shirt tucked away in the bottom drawer." 

"Right. Thanks." Greg said before walking off to change. Mycroft released a sigh he was holding in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade kiss and feels! : )

Mycroft carefully stowed away his umbrella and hung up his suit jacket. He was pondering what to do next, when the sound of the shower sputtering to life filled his flat.

Oh. Yes, of course. Gregory must still be positively frozen. The car ride hadn't been long enough to really help with that. A nice hot shower should warm his bones and there were plenty of toiletries for him to use. Mycroft was actually quite pleased that the D.I. felt comfortable enough to take advantage of the facilities.

He decided that he should make tea to further aid in Gregory's de-thawing, so he journeyed over to his obnoxiously sparse kitchen to do so. He put the kettle on and watched as the water boiled. Meanwhile, he tried not to imagine a very naked Detective Inspector in his shower. Quite unsuccessfully to his dismay and delight.

Several minutes later, Greg reappeared from the hallway and Mycroft had a tea tray ready. 

However, the politician froze like a deer in headlights at the sight of Gregory in his nightshirt. "You...look..." Like a dream. Like I'm imagining this. Like you're at home here. Home? Mycroft didn't even think of his flat as home. Oh dear. 

Greg blushed under Mycroft's eye, bringing him back to the moment. "...warmer." He finished weakly, then cleared his throat. "Shall we converse in the study?" He asked hurriedly, off to the room before the other man could disagree. Gregory chuckled behind him, clearly amused. 

In the study, Mycroft poured two cups of tea. "Here, let me take care of those for you, as promised." He insisted, taking the wet clothes from the other man and exchanging them for a cuppa. He left Gregory there to drink his tea and ventured to his normally neglected laundry area. He tossed the clothes into the dryer, picked a setting, and then started it up. On his way back, Mycroft took a moment to compose himself, then sauntered back into the study.

"Wow, Mycroft. You make a great cuppa." Greg complimented with a bright smile when the other man walked back in. "Thank you." Mycroft acknowledged as he sat down in an armchair across from Gregory and picked up his own cup. "I've had a lot of practice, seeing as I always insist on making my own tea."

"Clever, indeed." Greg praised. "Indeed." Mycroft parroted, then took a long sip from his cup to hide his embarrassment of having just repeated him. A few minutes passed in silence as the men sipped their tea and Greg watched, entirely amused, as Mycroft pointedly avoided his gaze. 

"So...you wanted to discuss Sherlock's latest case?" Greg asked after a while. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I simply wanted to inquire about...about the...I'm sorry I'm not sure I can have a conversation with you while you're wearing my nightshirt." Mycroft chuckled, gesturing towards him. "It's much too distracting." 

"Oh Yeah? Find me distracting, do you?" Greg teased, placing his empty cup down on the side table and flashing a massive grin. "And I'm not even doing anything yet. Just you wait." Mycroft also placed his cup aside, his fingers and eyes retreating from it slowly as he contemplated saying his next words. "Must I wait? I'd rather not." Greg's head perked up and he locked eyes with Mycroft. "What exactly would you have me do?" He asked as his gaze fell to Mycroft's lips and then back up. 

"Are you going to be a tease all evening, Gregory?" He challenged, folding his hands in his lap. "Or are you going to come over here and put that mouth of yours to good use?" He tipped his head and raised an eyebrow at him. It took a moment for the D.I. to get passed the shock of that statement coming from the other man, but then he was up out of his chair in a flash. 

However, he stopped his momentum just before crashing their lips together. "I really like you, Mycroft. Tell me this won't be a one time thing." Mycroft's stomach flipped at the confession. It was all or nothing, then. So he wrapped his hands around Gregory's lower back and pulled him down to straddle his lap, and he kissed him like he meant it. Greg melted into him and returned the kiss with a fiery passion.

They were both panting for air when they pulled apart. "I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me." Mycroft told him. "Good. Cause I'm planning on keeping you forever." Greg responded without a second thought. "You say that now, but-" Greg shut him up with another kiss. And then another. Until he stopped protesting. Greg intended to love him until he loved himself too, and then keep loving him. No matter what that entailed.


End file.
